


Saturday Morning

by FoxyLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, He's a dude in this one tho, M/M, Post-Wedding, They're married in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wife Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: Saturday mornings like this is what Jiraiya and Orochimaru love about being married to each other and they wouldn’t change a thing about it.~~To be honest I love these two together and I have like 6 other fanfics of them I have on google docs meanwhile I wrote this one within 4 hours or so.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a small comic if people really like this story, if you guys don't want a mini-comic that's alright.

“Mmmm~..” stretching his back to loosen up his muscles from a goodnight sleep. Well that, and from last nights… fun ‘activities’ with Jiraiya’s wife of nearly 4 months, Orochimaru. He smiled placing his arm over to his left where Jiraiya usually sleeps, but finds it empty, but also smells the faint scent of coffee being brewed along with the scent of his Alpha.

The snake got out of bed, hair frizzed to a gigantic mess, hickey marks all over his torso and some between his thighs along with occasional bites here and there, and golden eyes not masked by the purple make-up that softens his eyes. He grabbed the nearest shirt there was which was his husbands large white button shirt with the sleeves stopping just where his palm and fingers connect, it was quite big on him actually even though his and Jiraiya’s heights aren’t that different.

Heading down the staircase into the kitchen seeing Jiraiya making some coffee and having some toast for breakfast. He sees Orochimaru walking groggily towards him yawning as he rubbed his eye, “Morning Oro.”

“Mornin’ Jira.. *yawn* iya.” The white haired man kissed the top of his Omega’s head rubbing it sweetly. “Sorry if I woke you up.” Orochimaru snuggled close to Jiraiya’s chest resting his head on it inhaling his scent. “You didn’. Weren’t in bed when I woke up.”

Jiraiya smiles at his wife thinking to himself. “He’s so cute when he’s still sleepy.” Jiraiya takes his coffee cup about to take a sip when the man below him talks in the cutest voice he has ever heard from Orochi in his entire life, in this life and the previous one. “Noo~ Come back to bed. It’s cold and lonely there.”

He stares down at his lover, a goofy grin slowly creeping on his face from the voice Orochimaru had made. Honestly for someone that can scare both students and teachers when he’s pissed off, he’s the cutest whenever he wants something and still sleep. Best combination by far.

Orochimaru pouted at Jiriaya looking at him with puppy dog eyes begging him to come back to bed with him as he tugged on his arm. “Please Jiriaya?" The taller man sighs a little at the cute face and sets his coffee down. “You’re damn lucky you’re cute.” Jiraiya chuckles smiling giving another kiss this time onto Orochimaru’s cheek. Jiraiya starts giving sweet and soft kisses full of love and placed his hands onto Orochi’s hips, rubbing up and down slowly. 

Jiraiya slid his hands down to Orochimaru’s thighs and pick him up, the pale man wrapped his arms around his husbands neck and wrapped his legs around Jiraiya’s waist locking his ankles together so he doesn’t fall. Surprisingly Orochi giggles and kisses Jiraiya’s cheek multiple times and went to his lips as Jiraiya walked up the stairs heading back to their bedroom.

“Ah I see you’re not wearing any pants or underwear.”

“Too lazy.”

“Are you sure it’s not an invitation for a little bit of morning fun?” Jiriaya buried his head in the crook of Orochimaru’s neck breathing in his scent and had a hand go up to the back of his neck rubbing the bite mark of their bond they made oh-so many years ago.

The omega laughed a bit and played with the white strands of hair sticking out. “It’s Saturday, but… I’ll make this an exception."

Saturday mornings like this is what Jiraiya and Orochimaru love about being married to each other and they wouldn’t change a thing about it.


End file.
